gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate S2, episode 5 - Betrayal
Betrayal Still thinking in the Crescent Moon, Ryubi had came up with no solutions that would help him with anything other than getting himself killed or stay a dog of the Earth Alliance until his death. After 6 hours since they had gotten in The Ring Base, the soldiers who just came from Earth were ordered to prepare for a battle, but what no one there knew was that Ryubi was starting to forget who he really was and awakened his SEED before the battle even began. In the Eternal, Kyri was taken to the command room by Lacus and Kira to explore around the ship so she wouldn't get lost if she ever needed something; at the command bay, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Waltfeld welcomed her to the ship, right after Waltfeld greeted Kyri, he noticed that something was going to happen outside when he looked back up front. In The Ring Base, a few minutes before his launch, Ryubi had just finally lost himself and yelled the bay captain to open up the hatch or else he would open it by blowing it open, so the bay captain opened it for him and then Ryubi launched the Crescent Moon and escaped without any plan or idea of what to do. Right after Ryubi launched, the bay captain told the pilots to capture him or kill him if necessary, so most of the pilots launched right after him and some tried to surround him to reason with him but they were just destroyed or disarmed so they had to change their plans of reasoning to using firepower. During the battle, the Eternal had just reached the battlefield and Waltfeld's feeling was right, there was a battle with one Gundam and a small army of Earth Alliance mobile suits, and once Kyri had noticed the Gundam, she imidiately screamed out Ryubi's name, surprising everyone in the command bay. Now that Kyri had gotten her memories back, she to ran to the communications and tried to contact Ryubi's Crescent Moon and managed to be able to hack open his communication from the Eternal since she knew that Ryubi wouldn't open it in his situation. When Kyri got into Ryubi's communication, she tried to talk to him but Ryubi didn't even notice that his communication was opened, so all the only thing showing was a video of Ryubi losing his mind screaming. After screaming his name many times, Kyri finally managed to catch Ryubi's attention and then once he noticed, he was surprised and relieved that Kyri was actually still alive; without noticing, a mobile suit came at him with a beam saber and cut off the head of Crescent Moon and then as Ryubi tried to turn around and shoot it, the mobile suit diagnally slashed Crescent Moon's cockpit, causing an explosion. After seeing that, Shinn got angry and ran to the docking bay and got in the Destiny and launched out of the Eternal, going to take Ryubi to the Eternal; when Shinn got out to the Ryubi's area, he used Destiny's Wings of Light and got rid of the mobile suits surrounding Ryubi and then carried the Crescent Moon back to the Eternal. The episode ends with Shinn carrying Ryubi out of Crescent Moon and Kyri crying and apologizing at Ryubi.